Transcripción de las memorias de Hashirama Senju
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Hashirama Senju sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. ¿Acaso eso impidió que intentará traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo? No. ¿Se arrepentía de ello? No, no lo hacía. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando has creado un monstruo? [Este fic participa en el "Reto: Tengo miedo, dattebayo." del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: Tengo miedo, dattebayo." del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Summary:** Hashirama Senju sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. ¿Acaso eso impidió que intentará traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo? No. ¿Se arrepentía de ello? No, no lo hacía. ¿Pero qué hacer cuando has creado un monstruo?

 **Advertencias:** Shonen-ai (?). AU Victoriano. Drama, feels y tragedia. Quedan advertidos (?).

 **Transcripción de las memorias de Hashirama Senju**

"Mi nombre es…"

Su mano paró en seco. Levantó la pluma del papel y desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana. Se preguntó en si esta era la mejor forma de comenzar su relato, pero mirar a la gente pasar por la avenida —cada uno dentro de sus propios mundos— ayudó a que se decidiera en volver a intentar.

"Mi nombre realmente no importa porque esta no es mi historia.

Esta es la historia de un hombre al que ayude hace mucho tiempo. Un hombre que me terminó ayudando más a mí que yo a él.

Ambos nacimos en Konoha, capital de la provincia del fuego, con la diferencia del tiempo y la cuna a la cual fuimos entregados.

Su nombre era Hashirama Senju.

Muchos han de recordar a los Senju y Uchiha como las familias más respetables y adineradas que alguna vez se asentaron en esta ciudad. Pero son solo eso, recuerdos. Hace mucho que no se escucha de ellos.

—Todos murieron, no tuvieron herederos. —Es lo que popularmente se dice, no hay detalles del cómo o de cuando, realmente nadie llegó a importarle. De todo lo que se hablaba era que se haría con las tierras y las enormes riquezas que se encontraban ahora sin dueño.

Pero de eso tampoco se trata esta historia.

Los Senju y Uchiha mantenían una alianza comercial. Al trabajar sus tierras proveían de alimento a la ciudad. Sin embargo, Hashirama describió la relación de los patriarcas como una de enemistad, había sonrisas falsas y felicitaciones forzadas en cada conversación. Él no podía entender el porqué de tanta rivalidad pero pronto se volvió en una regla irrefutable de la vida. Así también como el que Madara tan solo rodará los ojos antes de sentarse aburrido en alguno de los sofás disponibles en el salón cada vez que estas reuniones se llevaban a cabo.

Madara y Hashirama eran los primogénitos de los Uchiha y Senju, respectivamente. Tajima Uchiha y Batsuma Senju no solían estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero ambos habían visto esencial el que sus hijos formaran desde pequeños parte de estas reuniones para así en el futuro tomar las riendas de los negocios.

—Madara, a que no sabes lo que encontré el otro día. —Comenzó Hashirama la conversación mientras sus padres discutían el orden del día, como ya venía siendo costumbre.

—No. —Respondió el pelinegro sin ánimos, pero el Senju no se dejó desilusionar por la falta de interés.

—¡Una oruga! —Exclamó deshaciendo la pequeña casita que había hecho con sus manos para extender el brazo hacia el Uchiha, quien tan solo miró al animal un par de segundos antes de alzar la vista a los ojos del Senju como si este fuera el más grande idiota que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—¿Una oruga? ¿Es enserio?

—¡Sí!

—Sabes que hay muchas en el jardín ¿no?

—¡Pero es la primera vez que veo una de cerca!

—¡¿Y qué se supone que tiene de especial?!

—¡Solo mirala!

Madara volvió a mirar con recelo, si tenía que soportar ver una oruga para que Hashirama se callara de una vez que así sea. Pero pronto sus facciones se suavizaron, viendo al pequeño insecto con interés porque ¿como era posible que sus patas aparecieran y desaparecieran?

Hashirama soltó una pequeña risa y de inmediato el pelinegro recobró su seriedad y desinterés de antes, lo único que le delataba era el leve sonrojo abochornado de sus mejillas.

—Sigue siendo una oruga para mi.

—Lo que tu digas Madara.

—¡Deja de sonreír!

Hashirama me describió su relación con Madara como una de amistad. Tal vez no correspondida por parte del Uchiha cuando eran niños, pero la insistencia prolongada del hombre debió haber hecho que eventualmente se rindiera a lo inevitable. Después de todo las reuniones de trabajo nunca dejaron de darse, y con el paso del tiempo Tajima insistia en que su hijo saliera a molestar al hijo de Batsuma, aunque el molestado siempre terminará siendo Madara.

Claro que no eran los únicos niños por el lugar.

—¡Tomemos el té! —Proclamó animada una niña de rojos cabellos.

—Aún no es hora del té. —Respondió lógicamente el albino del grupo.

—¡Cualquier hora es buena para el té!

—Te pondrás gorda. —No pudo faltar el comentario preocupado de Hashirama. Tobirama suspiró resignado a la idiotez de su hermano mientras Madara tan solo negó con exasperación su cabeza.

Mito sonrió dulcemente, pero Hashirama sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—¿Dijiste algo Hashirama?

—Eh… —El castaño miro a los demás esperando que estos le dieran la respuesta correcta. Pero Madara había dejado de ponerles atención y Tobirama solo hacía una equis con los brazos. Así que con seguridad siguió el consejo de su hermano—. Nada.

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír dulcemente, pero esta vez no se podía sentir el peligro aproximándose.

Los Uzumaki no poseían tantas riquezas como los Senju y los Uchiha, no eran originarios de estas tierras pero habían hecho inversiones y erigido su propio hogar. En lo general, se les consideraba una familia muy bien acomodada en la sociedad. Tal vez por eso a Tajima le pareció una buena idea adelantarse a Batsuma y comprometer a su hijo con la heredera, ayudaba también el que prácticamente fueran vecinos, así los niños tenían tiempo para conocerse.

A ambos implicados no les gustaba la idea. Solo Mito con el paso de los años aprendió a querer a Madara, pero el amor no era correspondido.

Tobirama, por otro lado, era el segundo hijo de Batsuma. Menor a Hashirama por tres años pero si se los ponía juntos era fácil equivocarse y pensar que Tobirama era el primogénito. Según las palabras del mismo Hashirama, a Madara le molestaba que el mayor de los Senju fuera tan alegre pero le molestaba aún más la seriedad de Tobirama.

Madara también tenía un hermano, Izuna, si no mal recuerdo haberlo escuchado mencionar. Aún así pocos fueron los encuentros que tuvieron a causa del cuerpo débil con el cual nació. Normalmente Tajima lo veía como una decepción pero Madara siempre se encontraba allí para salir en su defensa, se había encargado así mismo la tarea de velar por su salud.

Finalmente fue en un día cálido. Los rayos de sol bañaban las praderas y el trinar de las aves sonaba como una dulce melodía. Así había sido el día en el que su madre murió.

Hashirama veía la gente ir y venir dentro de la mansión. Todos vistiendo de negro, ofreciéndoles sus condolencias para luego formar grupos en la sala de estar y susurrar entre ellos teorías sobre lo que realmente pasó. Algunos hablaban de veneno, otros de como Batsuma, harto de su mujer, usó una almohada para ahogarla mientras dormía. No eran amigos de la familia, en gran mayoría se trataba de aristócratas interesados por dinero, esperando el momento exacto para proponerle a su padre algún proyecto nuevo. Pero poco le importaba a la familia ahondar en las razones, tan solo se dedicaban a recibir las condolencias con un "gracias" o un simple asentimiento de sus cabezas.

Eventualmente el primogénito no pudo soportar estar por más tiempo en el aplastante ambiente y decidió retirarse a los jardines, donde, tenía la seguridad, que nadie se encontraría.

Así es como alejándose de la enorme casa se internó el bosque, caminando por algunos minutos sin rumbo fijo hasta ser su caminata cortada por el río. Sabía que cruzandolo se encontraría en las tierras de los Uchiha, y sinceramente por el momento no tenía ganas de rogar por compañía.

Suspirando se quitó los zapatos para luego sentarse en la orilla del río, hacía un buen clima después de todo.

—Son cerdos, solo les interesa el dinero y los chismes, como siempre.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse y voltear a mirar casi al instante.

—¿Maddy?

El golpe a su cabeza fue uno que no se hizo esperar, aun así Hashirama se sentía sorprendido, más por el hecho de que Madara se encontrara allí pero en parte también porque el golpe lo tomó desprevenido.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así.

No sabía exactamente cuándo había comenzado aquel apodo, solo se sentía natural llamarlo de esa manera así que muchas veces lo hacía de forma inconsciente, aunque el susodicho haya varias veces expresado su disgusto hacia este.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Acaso necesito permiso de alguien?

—No, es solo… No te vi adentro. —No había visto a Madara en todo el día, sinceramente había pensado en que lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, aquí se encontraba. Lo había seguido hasta el bosque.

—Estabas ocupado recibiendo a los demás invitados. No podía meterme. —Explicó como si se tratara de los más obvio en el mundo, y tal vez sí lo era, pero Hashirama nunca le dio importancia al protocolo.

El pelinegro se limitó a tomar asiento al lado del Senju, también deshaciéndose de sus zapatos para meter los pies al río antes de dejarse recostar en el pasto y cerrar los ojos. Hashirama lo observó en silencio por unos minutos, esperando las inminentes condolencias, y cuando estas no llegaron sonrió suavemente, dejándose relajar mirando el río de nuevo.

Era un silencio cómodo pero había un pensamiento que le carcomía la mente.

—...¿Madara?

—Hmm.

—¿Crees que se pueda vencer a la muerte?

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos y estuvo a punto de remarcar lo estúpida que era esa pregunta hasta que notó la postura de su acompañante. Sentado mirando hacia el horizonte mientras abrazaba hacia sí sus piernas, sin importarle el que se estuviera mojando los pantalones, Hashirama se veía tan diferente a aquella molesta bola de energía que nunca lo dejaba en paz. Pero de alguna manera el que no estuviera feliz le molestaba aún más que el acto en sí.

—No, no creo que sea posible. —Respondió finalmente con sinceridad, fijando su atención en las aves que surcaban el cielo.

—Y si… ¿y si encontrará una forma?

—Es estúpido Hashirama, no existe una forma. Todos moriremos en algún momento.

Eso fue lo que dijo en esos momentos, pero luego, cuando el corazón de Izuna finalmente cedió…

—¡Es injusto Hashirama! ¡Esto no puede quedar así!

El mencionado se sobresaltó cuando de repente su amigo en un ataque de rabia botó uno de los floreros del pasillo al piso. En el fondo de su mente lo sentía por las pobres flores, pero pensaría en ello luego, primero y ante todo estaba Madara.

—Nada es realmente justo Maddy.

Madara golpeó con un puño la pared.

—¡Callate! —Exclamó con furia, pero allí se quedó inmóvil, temblando de lo que, Hashirama pensaba, era la rabia hasta que vio el cuerpo del Uchiha moverse en pequeños espasmos. ¿Acaso estaba…?!

—Madara, ¿Estas llorando?

—¡No! —Fue lo que dijo pero el como aquella simple palabra sonó tan quebrada había sido toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que vio a Madara tan vulnerable, y aquello le rompía el corazón. Se prometió en ese instante que haría todo lo que le fuera posible para protegerlo.

Así es como eventualmente decidió por estudiar medicina a pesar de las insistencias de su padre de continuar el negocio familiar. Sentía que como médico tendría mayores habilidades para ayudar a la gente y mantener sanos y salvos a sus seres queridos.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y una delgada capa de polvo se levantó.

—¡Les dije que limpiaran! ¡¿Para que les pago sino?!

La criada procedió a disculparse rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ah, no tengo idea Lady Tsunade, ordené a las mucamas de que la tuvieran lista para hoy. Disculpen las molestias. —Dijo lo último dirigiéndose hacia los dos interesados compradores—. Son los primeros que vienen a ver la pieza.

—No hay problema. —Respondió sin inmutarse el hombre de cabellera castaña, manteniendo el optimismo de siempre.

—Esto es una pocilga.

—¡Más respeto!

—¡Son clientes Lady Tsunade!

—Pero nada que una buena limpieza no pueda arreglar, Madara. —Se adentro en el espacio, admirando la decoración de las paredes y preguntándose qué tipo de muebles había exactamente debajo de aquellas sábanas amarillentas por la suciedad—. ¿Quién vivía aquí antes?

La voluptuosa mujer rubia arrugó el entrecejo ante aún el claro enojo de la mala presentación que esto daba de su persona, aún así respondió.

—Un sujeto llamado Viktor Frankenstein. Un día simplemente desapareció, no supimos nada de él.

—¿Este lugar esta maldito?

—Eh… —Shizune no sabía realmente cómo contestar esa pregunta. Normalmente la mención de una maldición no atraía a futuros prospectos de inquilinos, pero terminó respondiendo con sinceridad—. Muchos de los empleados piensan eso, por eso debe ser que aún no han realizado la limpieza. Pero realmente nada ha pasado, son supersticiones.

Madara rodó los ojos, pensando en lo idiota que estaban siendo todos.

—Obviamente no, los fantasmas no existen.

Hashirama había visto necesario mudarse al corazón de la ciudad para continuar más cómodamente con sus estudios. Madara no entendiendo el repentino interés por la medicina seguía siendo instruido bajo los saberes del negocio.

Limpiando más tarde la pieza el Senju reveló que el anterior inquilino había sido un doctor, había varios libros de medicina, experimentos y notas. Y aunque al principio jugo con la idea de deshacerse de todas esas cosas terminó decidiendo que en realidad esto podría llegarle a ser útil algún día.

Y ese día llegó de forma inesperada.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. En un momento estaba caminando con Madara por las tranquilas calles de la tarde, y al siguiente un hombre, luego de tirarse por la ventana del segundo piso de un edificio, desaparecía entre la multitud siendo perseguido por varios policías, no sin antes haber disparado a varias personas en su intento de escape.

A Madara le dispararon, y la bala perforó un pulmón.

…

Notas de la autora:

...Sí, este es el final por el momento dkanka.


End file.
